


Nowhere Else But Here

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuwa Fuwa Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just read my floof i had too much feels, older!sengen, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Gen wants a good morning kiss.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 385





	Nowhere Else But Here

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
I had fuwa fuwa feels and wrote this.  
Enjoy, tell me what you think?

Senkuu shuffles the papers, turning a page, leaning over them and crossing his arms. He tugs at the edge of his sleeve, the room comfortably warm and for once, he doesn’t feel the ache of exhaustion or lack of sleep. Gen had been dragging him out of the lab and back to their place often enough this week for Senkuu to remember what being well rested felt like. 

His mind works faster, flying over the notes quick and precise, and he smirks as he finds exactly what he was looking for.

A hand touches his back.

“Everything going ell-way?”

Senkuu blinks and glances up. Gen stands right beside him, taller thanks to the low seat and Senkuu feels his smirk soften. 

Gen’s eyes still light up when he catches them, even after all these years.

He leans his head onto Gen’s side with a sigh, “Of course, beautiful. What do you expect of me?”

“All kinds of things,” Gen says, teasing in his voice. “Like a good morning kiss. You left early again this morning.”

“Did I?” Senkuu smirks. He reaches up and pulls at Gen’s shirt until the other is leaning right beside him. 

He pauses, tilts his head to meet the angle of Gen’s, and moves the other’s hair from his face, brushing through the soft black and white locks and meeting bright grey eyes. Gen just smiles at him, staring right back. 

“Not going to cut it this time?” He asks.

Gen shrugs a shoulder, “Think I need to, heart?”

“I think it makes you look _ ten billion percent _ less dumb than before.”

He gets thwacked on the arm, and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest at the sight of Gen’s pout. He turns on the bench and reaches up, pulling the other into his lap before Gen could pull away. He rests his chin on the other’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Gen’s waist as Gen rests his hands over Senkuu’s.

“You know me, can’t be too cheesy, now can I?” He whispers, right into Gen’s ear, and smiles at the shiver he feels run through the other’s body.

“Of course not, love,” Gen pinches his arm and Senkuu clicks his tongue. “But I didn’t come here just to hear you tease me.”

Gen turns his head, hand reaching to cup Senkuu’s face, to turn it to meet his. Senkuu catches his eyes once more, and huffs through a smile, their faces inches apart. 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Senkuu leans in, closes his eyes, pressing his lips softly against Gen’s. Gen returns it, and Senkuu feels the other laugh through their smiles. 

Senkuu runs a hand up Gen’s back, enjoying the way Gen leans into it, before he tangles his fingers in the other’s hair and presses harder, humming contentedly at Gen’s sigh and the way Gen’s hand brushes carefully across his cheek.

They pull away, Senkuu’s heart beating a little faster when Gen brushes his thumb over Senkuu’s lips. 

“Now I know you love me,” Gen mutters, stealing a kiss on Senkuu’s nose. 

Senkuu blinks, smile bemused, “I always love you, my mentalist.”

Gen giggles, pressing his lips against Senkuu’s forehead, and Senkuu rolls his eyes, “All right, all right, you got your _ good morning kiss. _ Can I get back to work now?”

Gen shifts in his lap, pout returning, even though Senkuu makes no move to push him off. “I think I’m much too comfortable here, now. You’re just going to have to work around me.”

Senkuu gives him an exaggerated sigh, pulling one hand away to reach for the papers. He holds them up between their faces. 

“... Senkuu-chan, I can’t see your face.”

“That’s the point,” Senkuu deadpans, dropping them enough to peek over the top, “Your face is way too distracting.”

Gen laughs. He flicks his finger against Senkuu’s neck, leaning his head back against Senkuu’s shoulder, “It’s my best actic-tay to get you to relax.”

Senkuu rolls his eyes again before planting another kiss on Gen’s cheek, “Just stay there, then, while I get back to work.”

“Aww, Senkuu-chan, am I not as interesting?”

“You can read all of these formulas aloud to me, that’d be pretty interesting,” Senkuu mutters, eyes flying over the pages again, once more becoming absorbed in the notes. 

Gen laughs and nuzzles his face into Senkuu’s neck, “Fine then, I’ll just stay right here, love.”

“Where else would you be, beautiful?”


End file.
